


《他是星灵族》293

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 5





	《他是星灵族》293

293  
李赫宰知道自己一向是性事里占主导的那一方，可此时此刻，他也难免头晕目眩，只为骑在他身上不停摆腰并扭着身子吃进他性器的美人小警察。  
果然刚才在浴室里先开一次荤是正确的选择，这回的进入甚至不必靠任何试探，东海脱了警裤后，自然而然就坐进了勃起的男根。  
反倒是赫宰气喘吁吁，他舒服得快要化在东海温热的身体里——这哪里还是十来年前被自己手把手教学做爱的小笨蛋，简直是天生就该攀附在男人身上的美女蛇。

好在赫宰唯独双手被铐住，这点桎梏算不上什么，如果他愿意，也偶尔抬腰主动操东海一会儿。  
只不过这美人警察倒泼辣得很，先用警棍打了下赫宰的肩膀，又瞪起圆圆的大眼睛，斥责：“我让你动了吗？”

啊……完了完了。  
赫宰只觉得，这样颇具攻击性的东海比以往哪次都要火辣，他一向顺从的宝贝也有了情事中跋扈的主张，便任由东海“使用”他的身体，前后摆臀在肉道里磨蹭着那根硬挺的性器。  
“警察先生，您还满意我的硬件吗？”  
听赫宰这样问，东海忍不住唇边的笑意，点点头：“好粗，好大。”  
没办法，装得再凶，东海也无法克制住对赫宰的喜爱之情。  
于是，他先是扶稳头顶摇晃的警帽，继而张口问道：“那你呢，喜欢吃我的牢饭吗？”  
“还没吃到呢。”赫宰眼神示意东海将胸部凑近，只是隔着一层薄薄的警服，他也只能先把头埋进去，色情地嗅，“我的宝贝小警察，你这里怎么一股奶腥味儿？是准备喂给我的奶嘴么？”  
东海被这样的形容惹得满面是羞赧的潮红：“谁准你这么跟我说话的？”  
“我都把你里面操得又湿又软了，还不能讨你点奶喝么？”赫宰笑了声，而后张开嘴，重重地咬住警服上衣的扣子，向自己的方向一扯。  
东海怕赫宰伤着牙齿，立马心软下来，主动解开上身每一颗扣子，然后是内搭的衬衣……  
其实东海都有些不好意思，他这段日子没事就去健身，胸肌的大小只比以前更夸张，一解开贴着肌肤的纽扣，胸口处的软肉恨不得是弹一样地跳出衣物的束缚。  
赫宰见状，心中只有一声：操。  
不知是感叹东海的胸部，还是想立刻夺回性爱的主动权，接着好好凌虐对方一番。

总而言之，赫宰再抬起眼睛时，原本的笑意都没了，就像一头快要饿疯了的野兽：“快点喂我。”  
东海知道赫宰的意思是什么，他们平常做爱时也偶尔会这样，赫宰命令他掐着乳头抵到对方的嘴中。  
这次同样，东海虽然穿着警服，可在这方面没一点应有的威严，赫宰说什么就是什么，他才是那个阶下囚。  
旋即，赫宰一口含住递到跟前的乳头，用力嘬了好几口，故意吸舔得啧啧出声，逼得东海连胯下的摆动都停了片刻。  
“小警察怎么不扭屁股了？”赫宰将铐着的双手举过头顶，明显在这一刻比东海更享受，毕竟美人的乳首都被他嘬红了，并坦言，“你这奶头没舔几下就跟要出奶似的胀大了，是被男人操多了，肚子里怀了宝宝吗？”  
东海羞得耳尖血红，他努力抬动腰肢，却抵不过赫宰舔得他四肢百骸都在打颤，便跟着对方胡说：“是怀你的孩子了……”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥，哥哥~我怀的是哥哥的孩子，呜呜……”东海再也装不下去了，“哥哥动一动，操我，用力操我。”  
赫宰也不与失控的美人客气，直接向上奋力地操弄，颠得东海连手扶着的警帽都掉了下去。  
东海哼哼唧唧地叫床：“坏哥哥，帽子，帽子……”  
“这么好看就别戴帽子了，把脸多露出来些给我看。”  
东海听话地撩起一边的长发，掖向耳后，他知道赫宰最喜欢看他哪个角度，于是也借着肉欲的劲头纵情勾引：“那你喜欢我么？”  
“都吃你这么多牢饭了，哪能不喜欢你。”赫宰的愿望在这一刻有了进一步的延伸——要是能说服东海把自己的手铐解开就好了，他好想摸摸东海来回打哆嗦的性感肉体，还想……  
赫宰瞄了眼那些躺在茶几上的庆生小气球，心里有了别样的念头。

不过此刻的东海早已全身心投入到与赫宰的情事中，最后干脆趴伏在赫宰身上，只有屁股在不停抖动，来回吞咽着陷在肉穴里的生殖器。  
无可避免的，两人乳尖相互摩擦之际，赫宰舒服得粗喘：“你是女人吗？奶子这么软。”  
“男人就不能软吗？”东海回嘴。  
赫宰使坏地用力抬腰，与正向下发力坐着男根的东海朝同一方向使劲：“男人得硬啊。”  
话音未落，东海已经打着哭腔颤声求饶：“你刚那一下快把我屁股弄穿了……”  
原以为东海吃了疼，结果不仅兴致未减半分，还仰起头，闭着眼睛却管不住从嘴角向下流淌的唾液，继而顺着下巴滴落在东海的脖颈再蔓延至前胸。  
“赫、赫宰…抱我！”  
东海急着去寻解锁手铐的钥匙，可惜那玩意儿被他事先丢得太远，此时只得在赫宰身上难以克制地哭叫着射精。

或许是东海射精时的模样太过于迷人，赫宰不多时也在宝贝儿的肉道里出了货。而且他知道，倘若他再憋着不射，那东海真有可能坐在他身上被生生操晕过去。

再者说，就这个情趣手铐的牢固程度，赫宰大可以自行去地上捡钥匙并自救——不过那有什么意思。  
思及此，赫宰抬起膝盖，轻轻顶了下东海的屁股，命令：“拿嘴把钥匙叼过来。”  
美人小警察半躺在地上，本就在刚才被男人的性器修理得失神，赫宰与他说这些后更是稀里糊涂地乖乖听令，便就着如今的姿势，缓缓挪到钥匙所在的那边。

赫宰坐起身，见东海的动作只觉得可爱又好笑。  
小警察太有魅力了，他感觉自己还能再硬个两三次。

东海叼钥匙回来，继而在为赫宰解锁的同时蹲到对方胯下，用舌头仔细地刮干净男人性器上的各种粘液，顺便搅和搅和两颗卵囊。不像在口交，只是单纯地如小动物对主人一般以示亲近。  
赫宰则在手铐失效的下一秒便拾起一旁掉落的警帽，罩在东海头顶，将人更用力地按在自己的裆上，另一手则边摸他的长发，又掐那张漂亮的脸颊：“你不是小警察，你是哥哥养的小馋猫。”  
东海被赫宰的指腹瘙得痒了，就先吐出口中的性器，咯咯笑：“刚刚用警棍打了你几下，疼不疼？”  
赫宰想了想，才故作委屈答：“你又不是不知道我怕疼。”  
“哎呀，跟你逗着玩呢。”东海以为赫宰是真吃痛了，就立刻站起来些，检查他方才被警棍敲打过的肩膀。  
结果刚与赫宰的视线平齐，小警察便登时中计，被对方一把抱住不说，还反压他到身后的大沙发上。  
东海倒没有丝毫不开心，他雀跃得很，使劲搂着压在身上的男人，与他撒娇：“我就说嘛，我刚才又没怎么用力，你骗我。”  
“嗯嗯，我骗你，你不就又得罚我吃牢饭了？”赫宰就着他的话继续说，“不过今天是小警察的生日，我这个蹲监狱的也得祝你生日快乐……”

紧接着，未等东海反应过来，赫宰转过身，拿起茶几上尚未吹大的荧光粉色小气球，看样子是准备给东海吹几个出来。  
东海不懂他的意思，只笑着揽住赫宰的腰，瓮声道：“谁要你吹这些了，快过来先抱抱我。”  
“一会儿有的是时间抱你呢。”  
赫宰要做的其实根本不是单纯地吹气球，而是先朝气球的吹嘴里倒了些干净的水进去，继而再吹。  
东海以为赫宰是起了玩心，就说道：“里面有水的气球很容易破掉的，你小心点。”  
“该小心的人是你。”说着，赫宰抄起地上的警棍，要东海夹在腿部的关节后方，压制住对方的行动。  
可这样一来，东海就等于是被强迫着折叠起M字腿，他害羞不肯：“你要做什么呀~”  
赫宰直接答：“把注水又容易破掉的小气球塞到你里面玩。”  
“啊，坏男人！”东海整张脸都为这样大胆的决定而绯红，“不许把我的身体当成是你的玩具。”  
“那刚才是谁把我的鸡鸡当自己的按摩棒了？”赫宰笑着反问，看样子是不容东海拒绝他的凌辱，不过还是得先哄道，“乖宝贝，这小气球就算吹大些也没我的粗，你就试试，反正过生日嘛。”  
东海心说，囚禁赫宰本就是个荒唐又疯狂的决定，他恨不能在此期间与对方“玩坏”彼此的肉体，于是眼睛一闭，答应了：“可以是可以，但我要是疼得不行，你就不能继续做了，知道吗？”  
“当然，我可比你自己更心疼你。”赫宰所言非虚，只是面前大张着双腿的美人实在诱人。他先撑开东海的肉穴，任里面还兀自流出些自己的精液，正好就着这般滑腻塞进小气球的顶端，“宝贝，不疼，我轻轻地呢。”  
“嗯……”东海只觉得自己是被赫宰完全开发过的、只属于对方一个人的欲望容器，心头溢满莫名的快感。别说有警棍扳着他的腿，他自己都主动将后穴袒得更开些。  
不过盛满水的气球与男性的生殖器截然不同是，前者进到身体里，会不由自主地向下发沉。  
这般异样的滋味直逼得东海控制不住膝盖打颤，说话时又带着做爱之际的哭腔：“哥哥，我怕小气球在我身体里破掉……”  
“没关系，要是破掉就破掉了，哥哥用更大的玩意儿帮你把漏出来的水堵上。”赫宰把玩着东海的肉体，来回暧昧地抚摸他蜜色的大腿根，“你真漂亮，哥哥想每天都这样玩你。”  
“好，我是哥哥的。”东海点头，显然也开始在情欲中失神。

但东海没想到的是，他本以为赫宰至多会拍几张特写他下体的照片留存在册，可没想到对方根本没这意思，转而直接用勃起的性器抵在他露出半截气球尾巴的穴口。  
东海哭着摇头：“你干嘛呀！”  
“操你啊。”赫宰继续扣住东海乱动的手腕，将他整个人压在沙发上，下体从斜上方发力，猛地一下把龟头按进东海的肉道。  
“啊！”东海大声叫着，脚趾都紧张得抠紧了，还好气球没一下爆掉，而是与进到他体内的肉棒相互摩擦。  
可这样真的有些超过东海的承受范围之内，他知道赫宰总是通过类似的方法一次次“摧毁”他的底线，让他变得无论是什么都能甘之如饴地接受。

赫宰起先动得很慢，但东海感知得到，肉穴里的气球已经被挤压得向下沉甸甸地游走，而男人的性器则朝他内壁里的G点蹭去。  
东海一方面觉得肚子涨得慌，可又不得不承认：“呜呜，赫，好舒服……不，不，你太坏了！”  
复杂的官能令东海一直没停下来地掉生理眼泪，但赫宰太会玩弄自己的肉体了，一来二去，快要舒服到连意识都变得模模糊糊。  
“哥哥，哥哥~”东海亲昵地唤着赫宰，他又爽又怕，“我肚子好沉……”  
话还没说完，东海便被赫宰提着腰再一次压上沙发。  
可这样一来，更糟糕的是，他肚子虽没那么沉了，但却要被迫观看自己的后穴是如何被塞着气球玩弄的。  
赫宰能看见小警察帽子上的警徽、连带着帽檐的方向都被倒了个个儿，便掐了掐对方的脖子，戏谑道：“我的宝贝小警察真是连一点威严都不剩了。”  
东海哼哼唧唧地并不反驳，其实每次赫宰管他叫“我的宝贝”时，他心里都格外受用，任由对方如何待他，都能看作是填满爱意的表达。

只是赫宰也不能忍着一直慢吞吞地操弄，虽说怕气球破掉，但既然塞了它进去，不就是等这玩意儿承受不住外力的挤压爆在东海的体内吗？  
东海大张着双腿，从最开始的淫声叫床，到如今只剩嗓子里满是哭腔的呜咽，唯有眼前赫宰的肉棒还在一下下凿着他的后穴。

赫宰在等待东海崩溃地求饶，他也在屡次的抽插中听到了那声：“赫，再动得快点，求你了~”  
那就如他所愿，赫宰深呼一口气，立刻发力，粗大的肉棒在高速的碾压下瞬间顶破了东海体内的带水气球。  
比起声音，更夸张的是东海的穴口在瞬间喷薄出几股透明的水柱，继而跟随重力，哗啦哗啦地向屁股下淌去。  
但气球里的水远比淫水要多，加上是被挤爆掉的，所以赫宰一边猛力操着，东海体内又时不时溅起汩汩的水花，打湿在两人身体连接处的部分。  
东海这才哭道：“坏男人！坏男人！你要把我折磨到什么程度才满意呀！”  
赫宰见漂亮宝贝在身下泣涕涟涟的模样，立刻懈下压他腿的警棍，再将体内仍旧含着破掉小气球的东海抱起来操了会儿：“谁让你逮捕了一个像我这样危险的囚犯，笨蛋小警察。”  
而笨蛋美人枕在心爱人的肩上，几经欲望的撩拨，感受到赫宰在抽插的同时接连数次舔吻着他的耳垂，除了失魂地叫几声：“哥哥好棒~”，再之后便晕倒在性爱的跌宕里去了。


End file.
